One Night Stands
by Livingfacepalm
Summary: Kiba throws Hinata a surprise birthday party.


AN: Alright. I'm actually going to finish this one-shot and NOT delete it 5 minutes after. Thanks for reading, favoring, and following.

One Night Stands

Hinata walked along the winter breeze with none other than Kiba Inuzuka. It was her 20th birthday and he was taking her out to buy a gift of her choice, or so she thought. The reality was that he was keeping her away from her apartment because their friends were all throwing her a surprise party. They figured that by now she'd forgotten about her 10th birthday party, where she got nervous and threw up all over the cake. Everyone laughed except her; she cried her eyes out the entire night, but no one seemed to notice. They were all too drugged up on chocolate.

"Th-thanks for taking me out, Kiba." Hinata shivered as she clutched onto his arm.

He grinned, loving the way she held onto him. "You're welcome, Hinata. But, you do know you need to let me buy _you_ something, right?" All afternoon she'd been trying to buy him things. He doesn't blame her, she's a giver.

The Hyuga looked at her winter boots. "I know, but I-I don't want you to have to spend so much money on me." She murmured shyly.

"See," He chuckled, putting his arms behind his head. "If we were 15, this would have been an issue. But now we're older, I have a job. Therefore, I got cash." He smirked.

Hinata folded her arms across her chest. "B-but I don't want you to buy me something if I know about it."

"Oh, so you want a surprise?" He said, trying not to blurt the secret out infront of her. Kiba was really bad at keeping secrets. When him and Hinata were in the academy, he'd always try to keep from telling Naruto about the way she watched him and admired him. But since she was his friend, he couldn't. He wouldn't.

She shrugged, "I just appreciate you taking me o-out."

They continued walking and stopped in front of a jewelry store. Kiba noticed Hinata hadn't stopped staring at the window. Hinata gulped, she found what she wanted, but when she saw the price she knew she'd better forget about it.

"You want it?" He pointed at the charm bracelet.

"N-no." She shivered. "K-Kiba can we go back to my house... I'm cold."

He nodded, "Yeah, it's getting pretty dark out. Let's go."

Hinata fumbled with her keys, "Here they are."

"Hina, the snow's getting harder. Hurry up will ya?"

She nodded, and opened the door, "Let me get the lights."

Her small hand reached for the switch, and flipped it on. She was greeted with a large, "SURPRISE!" from all of her friends.

Hinata screamed and cowered behind Kiba. "Oh my god!"

Kiba held his forehead, "I told you guys this was a bad idea!"

They all gathered around Hinata and hugged her, saying happy birthday, and shoving different foods at her. She seemed sorta uncomfortable, but she was enjoying it more than when she was 10.

"AAAALLLRIIIGGHHTTTT, WHO'S READY TO PARTY!?" Jiraya jumped out from behind all his DJ equipment and began to play some sort of booming techno music. Everyone cheered and began to dance, even Hinata! Kiba was glad he'd gone along with this. He hadn't seen her this happy in a long time.

"Hey Kiba!" called Naruto and Lee.

Kiba waved, "What's up?"

"Come on, don't just stand there; HAVE FUN!" Tenten grabbed Kiba's hand and pulled him into the swarm of people as they danced. He

Kiba gave a cheeky smile and also began to move in the beat of the music, he looked over at Hinata who seemed to be having the time of her life. She looked amazing. The brunette felt his heart beating faster as he watched her smile. "Hinata!" He pulled her in and began to dance with her. "How's this for a surprise gift?"

She smiled and screamed over the music. "I-I love it Kiba."

Everything seemed to be fine, but that all changed when the music volume went down and they all sat down to eat. Shino and Choji had grilled up some hamburgers and served everyone.

"This is awesome!" Naruto said as he chewed on a mouthful of meat.

Sakura shoved him, "Were you raised in a barn, close your mouth!" She scolded.

Temari and Shikamaru laughed, "You were right Shika." mumbled the blonde.

"Right about what?" Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Clearly, Naruto _isn't_ the man in the relationship." Shikamaru yawned.

Neji chuckled, "Man up, Naruto."

Everyone turned to Neji, "Don't even talk about roles Neji, Tenten is the man in the relationship too." said Naruto.

"Not in the bedroom." Neji coughed.

Tenten blushed, "Shut the fuck up, Neji!"

"Hey, that's quite a rock." Choji pointed out as he looked at Sakura's finger.

"Oh, this old thing? That's _nothing! _Naruto's getting me a bigger one." she gloated.

"Wait, what?" Kiba choked.

"Yeah, didn't you tell them Naruto? We're engaged!" She clapped.

The room went silent.

"Engaged?" Hinata whispered.

"Yeah." Sakura huffed, "It's about time, am I right?"

Everyone looked over at Hinata worriedly. She stood up, "I need some air."

Sakura followed Hinata out after a little while.

She looked out on the porch and saw Hinata's long flowing hair cascading past her shoulders. "Are you mad at me?"

Hinata turned around, she'd been crying. "There's nothing to be mad about."

"So you don't mind me marrying him?" Sakura questioned.

Hinata shook her head in response.

Sakura gave her a superior smirk, "I thought you loved Naruto."

Hinata glared at her, "I thought you loved Sasuke."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Get over yourself Hinata. Naruto doesn't want you, he knew about you liking him. Everyone did! He just chose to ignore it because he loved me."

Kiba stepped out, "Watch your damn mouth, Sakura. Get the hell out of her house."

Sakura stormed in, "Naruto let's go!"

"What!? But, I'm having fun Sakura!" He pouted.

"I don't fucking care, we're leaving 'cause your little stalker is a total bitch." She blurted.

"Stalker?" Naruto frowned. "I have a stalker?"

Kiba looked at Hinata, "I'm so sorry. I didn't want any of this to happen, Hinata" He hugged her as she cried.

"It-it's okay, Kiba." she laid her head on his chest.

"Let's go back inside, it's cold." He whispered, as he withdrew his coat and covered her shoulders.

"She's a fucking skank, Naruto. She's been trying to sleep with you this entire time!" Sakura boomed.

Naruto felt uneasy as Hinata and Kiba walked through the door. He grabbed Sakura's hand and immediately walked out the door. Everyone turned to Hinata and Kiba who just missed the entire thing.

"Sakura told Naruto everything." Shino stared down at the floor.

Hinata froze, she had a knot in her throat and ran to the bathroom. Kiba ran after her and banged on the door.

"Nice goin' Shino." Huffed Ino.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Kiba asked reassuringly.

"N-no! I'm hu-miliated." She sobbed. "Kiba, j-just tell everyone to leave. I wanna be alone."

Kiba pouted, "B-but Hinata..."

"Just leave Kiba!"

Hinata laid in her bed crying, everyone had left, the music was off, and the apartment was a mess. It was 1AM and she'd already had a horrible out look on her 20's.

There was a small knock on her bedroom door, they didn't wait for her to say 'come in', they just did. "Hey..."

"I thought you left..." Hinata whimpered.

"I'd never leave you, Hinata." Kiba said as he caressed her cheek. He laid a small box on her bed. "I got y a gift."

She sat up, "I-I thought the party was my-"

"Just open it." He sighed.

"The necklace..." She smiled. She quickly turned around and placed the box on the counter. "Kiba, I-I want you to-to..."

Kiba gulped, knowing what she was going to say, but not wanting to take her like this. "t-to what?" He whispered eagerly.

She blushed, and slowly pulled me over her. I felt my heart racing, "Hinata, what are you-"

The blue-haired girl shyly began to kiss him and wrap her arms around him. Kiba's mind was all over the place as he began to kiss back, "Mmh, Hinata- I-I"

She slowly pulled away and began to kiss down his neck and leave small love bites. "I want to."

He breather heavily as he pinned her down and kissed up and down her neck all the way to her collar bone. Her breath quickened, she felt her nipples peaking. Kiba looked down shyly trying not to embarrass her. "C-can I?"

She nodded. He slipped his hand under her long-sleeved shirt and felt her little bud aching to be touched. "K-kiba..." She whispered gently as she pulled off his shirt.

Kiba caught on and began to pull his shirt over his head along with hers. He rolled her over on top of him and unhooked her bra with one swift movement. He looked up at her, she looked beautiful. Her cheeks red, her eyes lustful and her mouth parted gently. He sat up and held her hips down so she wouldn't fall.

"You can keep it on..." He blushed, watching as she pressed the almost-gone material to her breasts.

She blushed harder and immediately dropped the material. "N-no..."

He gulped, it was hist first time seeing Hinata- or anyone naked. "Wh-what do you want me to do?"

"What ever you want." She blushed.

He took her nipple into his mouth and suckled on it softly as possible. Hinata felt her womanhood dripping with excitement and these new sensations taking over her. Kiba looked up at her and saw her trying not to moan. He smiled softly and began to slowly rub his tongue on the bud harsher.

"Ah!" Hinata bit her lip trying to keep quiet. She pulled him off, and looked down; she was panting.

He stared at her, pulling down her leggings and panties at the same time. "Is this okay?" he whispered kissing her cheek.

She nodded and watched as Kiba laid back down and guided her hips to his upper chest. She closed her eyes, feeling Kiba's index finger playing with her clit. She panted, "K-Kiba!"

His eyes began to cloud with passion as he flipped them over so he was on top. "I'm gonna make you feel so good. " He breathed into her ear, and began to crawl back down. He lifted her legs onto his shoulder and began to kiss down on her thigh and repeating the same motion with the other. He looked at her face, pure angst and excitement. He slowly began to lick her clitoris up and down, swirling his tongue and gently suckling on it.

"Kiba, w-wait, o-oh my gosh!" She felt her womanhood oozing. She rocked her hips forward allowing Kiba more access to her. She felt her hips jerk, Kiba had put a finger inside of her.

His eyes widened, feeling his finger suffocate inside of her. "Hinata, you're really tight."

She blushed, "I-I'm sorry."

He began to kiss her neck, and fingering her. His middle and index finger thrusted inside of her moving up and down, hitting her G-spot each time, while his thumb rubbed her clit. She squirmed under Kiba. "I-it feel so good, Kiba-kun."

He smiled at her and playfully licked and kissed the area between her breasts. "I can tell."

She felt her body tense up, "I-I'm coming." She whimpered clawing on Kiba's back, and grinding on his hand.

He pulled out his hand from her privates and showed her how drenched he'd made her. "Look." He smiled as he pushed a finger inside his mouth, tasting every bit of her. "You taste so good..." He grumbled, and automatically pulled her legs over his shoulders and began to eat her out, shoving his tongue inside her swelled honey pot.

"K-kiba, I-I want you, n-not your tongue..." She pleaded.

His eyes widened, "Alright..." He pulled his pants and boxers down, allowing Hinata a full view of his engorged member. He looked at her, "We don't have to do this Hina... I mean, I can wait on losing it. We both can."

She blushed, "I-I want to Kiba..."

He nodded, "we can stop whenever you want to, Hina."

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and watched as he slowly went in.

She felt her entrance being stretched, with an extreme pain, but it was bearable. "K-kiba, It hurts!"

He stopped, "I'm sorry, I'll be careful." His voice shook, his head was tingling. He pushed in a bit slower and found himself halfway inside. He had just lost his virginity to Hinata Hyuga. The girl of his dreams. At 3Am on her birthday. He started to thrust gently, watching at Hinata's eyes opened wide. He saw tears escaping the sides of her eyes.

"Don't cry, Hinata..." He slowly kissed her neck and thrusted slower, allowing her to accustom to the width.

She gulped hugging onto him tightly. "K-kiba, I-I..."

He looked down at her, she was so innocent, and amazing... "I love you." He mumbled, as he thrusted a bit faster.

She gasped feeling his thrusting quicken, she arched her back as his hands lustfully explored her curves. "Mhhh, Kiba!"

He quickened the pace once again, feeling his hands tremble. It felt amazing.

"Faster, Kiba!" She piped, and with those words he did.

His hips moved faster, allowing his member to access more of her. He pushed all the way in and watched as Hinata threw her head back. "I-I'm coming!"

He grunted with pleasure. "Oh god, Hinata." He pushed himself inside and came.

He pulled out, and rolled over next to her. "Still love you."

She turned to him, and kissed his nose. "I l-love you."

He held her protectively.

One night stands for their eternity.

The End.


End file.
